The Darkest Days: Wizards Versus Angels
by sneakykid
Summary: A darker twist on the Wizards versus Angels finale. More manipulation of emotions, darkness, and a bit more plot! Dialogue from the show included and follows the show's story line. Beginning after Alex reveals the true identity of Rosie.
1. Chapter 1

**Good 'morrow all! I wrote this while on spring break. Writing for Wizards of Waverly Place is not really my specialty, but I have an itch to test the Wizarding waters. There are no Wizards versus Angels fanfictions with Justin that I have found (as of when I wrote this in February of 2011). And I wanted to read Justin's reaction to everything and even experiment with him being a little evil or possessed by the desire to please and be evil at the same time, but I didn't find anything and decided to write it out for myself and see how it went. I think the writers could've expanded on so much because they gave Justin's character a lot of potential for growth on both the good and dark side. And Alex fighting for good AND her brother? Now there's something you don't see her do everyday.**

**This first chapter goes in depth in the characters' feelings and thoughts with dialogue from the episode (not mine) just to re-establish everything and refresh your memory.**

**Do we really need disclaimers saying we own nothing? It's pretty obvious that none of this is mine.**

The devastation on Justin's face was not as shocking as Alex had hoped for when Rosie showed off her, not white, but black as night angel wings. Alex hoped the revelation of Rosie's true identity would disgust Justin enough to dump the Angel of Darkness back into the Wizarding realm. Then Justin would go back to being the good and sweet and annoying and goody-two-shoes brother she knew and loved. It was heart-wrenching and hope-crushing to watch Justin do all those terrible things with Rosie. It didn't look right. Sure, Alex had played many more pranks, but she was not cruel about it. That old guy whose bag "broke" would have to go buy more groceries. That mom who paid for that popped balloon for her child would have to calm her baby. And that flower guy would lose profit. Alex did play pranks for entertainment; however, what Rosie was making Justin do was...evil.

"Why don't you get to flapping those grungy looking wings right back to..." she paused, keeping her finger pointed at the fallen angel, and turned to Tina and said in a side voice, "Where do Angels of Darkness go?"

"The Dark Realm." Tina piped up, glad to help.

"The Dark Realm." Alex concluded, positive Justin would not be seduced by this evil girl in front of their eyes. Alex had outed her secret. There was no way Justin would put up with a liar. He was too good for that.

"Fine. If that's what Justin wants." Rosie cockily inclined her head to Justin, faux concern sweeping her face.

Justin looked crestfallen as he went from Rosie to Alex then to Rosie again. Who would he trust? His conniving sister who could sometimes be trusted-especially when she looked as hopeful and caring as she did now-or this beautiful Angel of _Darkness _he'd only known for a short while. The right choice was obvious, but Justin's insides were burning: scorched from Rosie's presence and influence. He felt drawn to her despite the wrong they did. It wasn't really hurting anyone; it was all in good fun! Rosie's expression changed infintestimally.

Like an eagle snatching a mouse, darkness seized Justin, and he gave in to the temptation. He didn't feel it consume his heart and his mind because he was too focused on Rosie. His want for Rosie fed the darkness welling up inside him and clouding his morals.

The Angel of Darkness was invading his head, too. _Please Justin! She wants to drive us apart! She is jealous of our relationship and wants to be the family Wizard. She's playing on your morals, but you can trust me! You know I'm always there for you! I am an angel, after all._

Justin made up his mind and embraced Rosie. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned into her evil aura. Rosie smirked at Alex as she hugged her man tighter then nuzzled into his neck.

Alex's mouth dropped. Since when did Justin make bad mistakes? Since when did Justin make _mistakes_? She remembered how those same arms had hugged her many times. She was crushed. Alex ripped Justin out of the hug by his arm.

"Justin keep up! She's an Angel of Dark_ness_!" Alex gestured to Rosie and her black wings. Justin rolled his eyes and shrugged. She grabbed Justin's shoulders trying to force him to look at her. He never took his eyes off Rosie.

"Rosie, I don't care what kind of angel you are. As long as we're together." He wrenched himself from his sister's grip and stood by his girlfriend. He put an arm around Rosie's waist.

Alex threw her hands up in frustration. "Justin, stop it! Can't you see what she's doing to you? She's influencing you. You're not yourself!"

"Alex, mind your own beeswax." Justin gave her an annoyed glare she had never seen before. He moved his hand up and down Rosie's waist.

"No! She doesn't deserve you! I won't just do nothing while she destroys your life!" Alex resorted to pleading. Her brother usually had a soft spot if she hit the right buttons, but he was too absorbed and stubborn and stuck on Rosie.

"Destroys my life? Please." he laughed a hard laugh. "Doing nothing never bothered you before."

_True, but this isn't the time!_ "But this isn't you. You were not made for all this...darkness. You're the good one."

"Not anymore, Alex." Justin looked at Alex urging her to understand and to back away.

Rosie enjoyed the hateful bicker, but she was growing impatient. They had better things to do. And now that Justin knew the truth..."C'mon, Justin, let's blow this popsicle." ...the real fun could begin.

Justin brushed some of Rosie's hair behind her ear. "That's the kind of talk I like to hear."

Rosie smirked. "Ready?" They grabbed each others hands, intertwining them. Rosie's black wings grew larger and enveloped them and they disappeared in a whoosh of feathery blackness.

Alex and Tina were left, devastated, in the Sub Station.

Alex plopped down, disheartened, onto a stool. "I can't believe he really did it."

Tina put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "It'll be okay. We'll get him back. I can help find him! Let me help! Please, please, please!" She started jumping up and down.

Alex looked at her pouty, energetic face. Though she preferred to work alone, it _might_ help to have someone who kind of knows what she's doing. And she's an angel. Shouldn't that count for something? "Oh, fine. You can-"

Tina threw her arms up in excitement. She began running around the station. "Yes! Wooo!"

"Okay, settle down, small child." Alex grabbed her as she ran by her.

"Sorry. I'm easily excited." Tina explained as she put her hands together and swayed in an angelic, innocent matter.

"Obviously." Alex rubbed her forehead in a _I-can't-believe-this-mess_ way. Since when did Justin matter so much? He was her brother, but she didn't want to lose him after all they had gone through together. And they both had lost so much and grown from it. Seeing Justin evil was painful. He was the most perfect, nicest, and most caring guy she had ever met. She had never known someone to tip the mailman or apologize when someone tripped like Justin did. It was ridiculous! He even took the care to obsessively scrub, paint, and sand the walls and booths in the Sub Station to eradicate any cuss words so people would not be offended or insulted. Brothers: can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em.

**I really enjoy reading reviews so please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie 2**

Justin and Rosie materialized in the dingy, unsanitary alley way. Both their hands were still intertwined. Justin dropped her left hand so walking wouldn't be so awkward. "My sister is such a pain. You were right about her. I don't know how I put up with her. I should've just ended her then and there after what she said about you."

"Ah, there'll be time for that later. Right now, I just want to focus on us." Rosie tugged at his plaid collar and pulled him to her. Their lips crashed in urgency. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rubbed his hands up her back avoiding her wings, then he tangled a hand in her hair. They kissed hard, twisting and turning. Eventually, Justin started kissing along Rosie's neck while she, breathing heavy, ran her hands in his hair. She explored his strong arms and lust gave way in her eyes. Rosie caught Justin's lips again and forcefully shoved him against the brick wall. It didn't make much of a noise, yet Justin winced and never broke the kiss.

Rosie pulled away. She rested her arms on his forearms. "Justin, will you do something for me?" her voice was as light as a leaf.

"Anything." Justin was still a bit dazed. He started caressing her angel feathers reveling their unique soft, but dark feel.

She told him of the Guardian Angel Dispatch Center and what she wanted.

Justin looked intrigued. He rubbed his chin. "Moral compass...I've heard of it."

"There's this really powerful leader who wants that Moral Compass more than anything. If you can use your magic to get in, you can get it for him. Then he'll let us stay together in the Dark Realm...forever." Rosie curled a hand around Justin's neck and petted his hair.

"Together...forever?" Justin repeated in awe. The concept was unimaginable considering all the past girlfriends he had. He still felt the pain of losing them; but just because the pain was getting easier to deal with over time didn't make coping any less difficult. Now he had his chance to remain happy forever; he not have to experience _another_ loss. "Show me the door!"

...

"Whoosh, whoosh, whoos-ahh!" Tina was flapping her arms around the Sub Station when she fell to the floor as though tripped. Alex laughed.

Tina flipped over on the floor. "Hey. Someone tripped me." she glared at Alex as she brushed herself off and rose from the floor.

Alex looked around. "It wasn't me. Wizard's honor." Alex showed her hands in surrender. Tina directed her gaze back to the floor.

"Oh...my...gosh!" Tina screamed. She was staring at the empty floor. She dropped to her knees with her hands raised in helplessness, then prayer.

Alex was...confused. She just watched, wondering if it was some angel ritual. Tina lifted her head to Alex's; Tina was crying.

"Only...only...angels..."

Alex strode over to Tina. "Spit it out, Tina."

"I tripped over _this_." Tina waved her hands over the air, and a body was revealed. Covered in red. It definitely wasn't leftover ketchup splattered on the victim's white clothes.

...

"Hold onto me."

Justin remembered those words as he plummeted-more like rose-into the air as he clung to Rosie. Rosie had told him of the special way to get to the Dark Realm. He sort of passed out. He couldn't breathe well. He felt weak and nauseous. The journey wasn't made for mortals to take even if he was a wizard. The air was too tight, too...something. It had an evil tinge. He couldn't see in the darkness. There were flecks of floating light almost like stars that were dimming in the passing. Rosie twiddled his hair in reassurance and Justin slumped in her hold.

Next thing Justin knew, he was on his back. The ground was cold. He kept his eyes closed as he adjusted to the atmosphere. There was a dark energy in the air that felt tangible, but Justin touched nothing. The thin, windy air seemed to breathe a new life into him. It filled him with new senses and some sort of electricity. He felt more free. Less restrained and chained down by rules.

"Justin." the voice roused the wizard. "We did it."

Justin opened his eyes and propped himself up with his arms. The first thing he saw was Rosie's eyes, more prominent and alluring now that she was in her natural habitat. The Dark Realm had brought out the evil in her physically. She had more eyeliner. Even Justin's lean body looked more thuggish due to the environment. She pecked him on the cheek with a happy sigh. He shook his head and smiled, getting up.

He looked around with curiosity and wonder. It was beautiful and homey. Gothic architecture and designs lined the room. The walls were pulsating with a darkness that seemed to reach out and vehemently seize Justin's soul. It captivated him and he felt all the more welcome. It reminded him of inky alleys in the night. He used to be intimidated by dark alleys, but he now felt completely at ease and was sure he could use the fear induced by such places to his advantage in the future.

Rosie was watching Justin admire and take everything in. "Touching isn't it?"

"In a bad way, yes."

"Mm, there are no rules here. It's perfect for us. Above the city. They will all bow down to us soon." She interlaced their hands. Justin relaxed his head on her shoulder, grateful for her touch. She leaned her head on Justin's head, also relishing how her skin tingled with excitement at Justin's touch. However, she was also impatient to get the compass to Gorrog. "We should get moving. The sooner we get the Moral Compass to Gorrog, the sooner we can be rid of any nuisances."

Justin straightened up, not letting her hand go, and nodded. He was eager to prove himself. His ambition was higher than ever before.

Rosie picked up the Moral Compass from where she had placed it so she could revive Justin earlier. Like a gentleman, Justin took it from her hands and carried it for her.

She led the way down the only hallway. It was drafty, musty, and had carvings of pain, torture, and horrific scenes. Justin took a deep breath and felt beguiled.

"Welcome. To the Dark Realm." Rosie called as they reached the terrace. Her heels clacked on the surface. The sound reminded Justin of nights along abandoned sidewalks. She was powerful and confident.

The Dark Realm was quite a sight. The environment conformed to a picture of evil. Gargoyles lined the terrace, all scowling and showing big, ugly teeth. The flooring looked dirty, yet was prim and proper. Fancy, yet scorned with evil. The fire pits added an eerie illumination to the whole scene. The place smelled of smoke and destruction, but still had the mysterious air from earlier.

Sitting on a crude throne was Gorrog. He was dressed in purple-for royalty-and black attire. He was the depiction of evil with a voice to match. The mean lines on his face parelled the sadistic expression on his face.

Rosie announced herself and introduced Justin. Justin bowed and kneeled to present the Moral Compass. Gorrog rose from his throne. All the angels of darkness present silently surrounded him as if by command. His eyes were full of power and lust. Gorrog reached slowly and greedily for the Compass like a spoiled child snatches a second cookie from the cookie jar. Gorrog let out a hiss of ecstasy as he touched the smooth texture of the Moral Compass and tore it from Justin's grip. Gorrog stared affectionately at the Compass, admiring its design and what it represented.

"My brothers and sisters of darkness, we now have the power to influence all mortals to make the darkest of choices." Gorrog lifted the Compass into the air as the angels jeered and roared in celebration. Then Gorrog flew up and let all finger the Moral Compass. As he returned to stand in front of his throne, he laughed manically. There was much cackling as he grabbed the dial and dramatically started turning the it. He just wanted to crank the dial to evil, but he built up anticipation. He had waited too long not to appreciate what he had.

When the dial made a 180 to BAD, the cheering grew louder. The black fires roared as they were filled with more power. Lightning struck and the thunder rumbled with the change of morality. When the jubilee had fizzled out, Justin, with a sinister countenance, felt the darkness inside him swell up. He then approached the mighty Gorrog.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappie 3**

"Excuse me, your majesty, greatness, highness...badness." Justin praised as Gorrog growled in approval. "I did a very, very bad thing for you. Don't you think I deserve something? Like my own wings."

Gorrog looked intrigued. Rosie had told him about this formerly good wizard. But now...he wanted to be an angel of darkness. Gorrog wanted to chortle at this silly request. Then again...a wizard turned angel of darkness? It'd make him easier to destroy. And he'd be fun to play with. Plus, he was a good brown-noser. Gorrog loved being adored. "Vanity and greed set in. Wings? Sure, why not?"

As soon as Gorrog's hand glowed with purple energy, Justin erupted into pain. He dropped to the stone-cold ground in agony much to the sadistic amusement of the other angels of darkness. He cringed and writhed as the physical and mental change occurred. He shrieked, but cried out only once. Justin felt as though he was being stabbed with two incredibly hot brands in his back. He thought his heart was being sucked out of his chest by a black hole. He thought he was experiencing an aneurysm. Justin thought of himself and the amount of pain and wanted the agony to end, then remembered Rosie and how they were to be together forever. Justin had wings as Gorrog's hand stopped glowing. It was complete: Justin was an angel of darkness.

Justin had black wings. He was inexperienced at using them, but he had read about how to fly. Justin's hair was a shade blacker than before. His eyes had a malicious gleam in them. His muscles were tighter, reinforced with evil forces, tougher, harder, meaner. His head was buzzing with evil thoughts and deeds. He regretted not finding Rosie sooner so he could've performed more terrible acts. His mind was bursting with multiple possibilities of how to bring people to the dark side. He had a vast knowledge of magic and of humans from his schooling. He could corrupt so many people. It would be so easy to show them this new light-or rather absence thereof-if only they understood the freeing feelings that came with it. No worries, no concern, only narcissism and freedom.

"Enjoy your wings, fallen wizard..." Gorrog's voice indifferently congratulated as it faded away.

Rosie kissed Justin on the lips and linked arms with him. Justin had leaned into the kiss more, but she had pulled away.

"Not here," she whispered. "Let's show you around. There are many deep, quiet places for making out around here."

Justin groaned hungrily, his eyes now more sensitive to Rosie's dark beauty. He felt more alive with every touch, every evil act they committed.

...

Alex's eyes widened and she masked her mouth to hold back a scream. That body! It was Monty, the guardian angel sent to protect Justin. He was...he was...

"Dead." Alex uttered through her hand. His eyes were open wide with pain and shock, staring into the nothingness that death brought. Alex grabbed the gasping Tina and hugged her. She shouldn't have to experience and see such a thing. Monty's white clothing was drenched with his own blood. There was a trail of blood coming from his mouth. The top of his shirt was slashed and cut, and it was where the blood was the darkest and thickest.

Tina cried onto Alex's shirt. Alex sort of shied away from it. It was a nice top! Suddenly, Alex was distracted by Monty. Or least, the something in the dead angel's hand. She reached for it. It was a plain piece of notebook paper crumpled up.

"Tina, look!" Alex opened the paper.

Tina sniffed, "He must've grabbed it from whoever attacked him. Maybe it'll have some clues."

It was Rosie's Angel Of Darkness To Do List. They scanned it, appalled at Rosie. Alex was scared. Justin's girlfriend was capable of killing. Would...would she kill him? Alex couldn't imagine her life without her brother to constantly nag her to do the right thing. He made her really try at-and learn-magic. He brought out the competitiveness in her. Trying to not be like her brother had defined her. Though she would love for her brother to ease up on the rules, she didn't want evil to prevail or worse, to lose him. She remembered losing both her brothers in Puerto Rico and how it felt like pieces of her had been sucked up in the tornadoes with them. Justin and Max forgetting their memories had also struck a chord, not that she'd let anyone know her weakness. She had to be strong.

Tina started mumbling in a high-pitched voice-an angel thing, Alex supposed. Her tears fell onto Monty and his body was cleansed. Monty's body shined and then his body disappeared altogether. Tina's angel powers took care of his body. Tina whooshed away.

"Alex, what's wrong? Where's Justin?" Theresa entered.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll take care of it." Alex quickly reassured sounding as if nothing was wrong. She got out her wand and waved it. Within miliseconds she was gone.

"What is going on here?" Jerry demanded coming down the stairs. Suddenly, the wave of bad morality hit. The Russo parents glared around.

"Ah, who needs ya!" Theresa threw up her fist as she called after Alex.

...

Justin and Rosie were strolling about, holding hands, laughing at people's pain, when Gorrog suddenly snaked up in front of them. "Rosie, I am pleased with you: taking out an enemy angel and bringing one of the purest wizards to the dark side."

Rosie smirked, her pride swelled. Justin smiled.

"I would like to discuss your current rank...in private." Gorrog glanced at Justin.

"Anything you have to say-" Rosie started to look angry.

"No, Rosie, it's okay. I don't want you to anger or displease Lord Gorrog." Justin bowed out gracefully.

Gorrog watched him go. "He seems...interesting."

"You have no idea." Rosie smiled.

"However, my dear, I want him dead."

"What? Why! He brought you the compass as you asked. He could be of more use."

"Quite frankly, I don't trust him. He was corrupted once, he could be corrupted again. He could spill our secrets or steal the Moral Compass. And he has something I want." Gorrog paused, taking in Rosie. "He has you. I think you would make a fitting Queen. You are loyal, evil, and obedient. You fit the position...badly." he cackled.

Rosie's heart dropped. Such a request would've boosted her ego before she met Justin. A queen! Everyone would bow to her, adore her, envy her, serve her. She would have power over all and could do whatever she wanted. She would be the most beautiful, envied girl in existence. What a thought! She beamed with pride, but her heart wasn't in it. Gorrog noticed her hesitation. His hand glowed as he worked some evil mojo on her.

"You are an angel of darkness. Do not betray me."

"Yessir." Rosie had to do her duty. She knew what her next move was. Gorrog brusehd her cheek.

**Gorrog. Ew, right?**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been forever! I know! I've been super busy! And in all honesty I forgot about this for a long while. That's what college and a play does to you! And then of course there's finals and work and...anyways. You don't care about my ramblings.**

**I own nothing WOWP.**

Rosie was contemplating her new assignment on the stairs when Justin greeted her with a kiss. "My Rosie, I haven't even thanked you for showing me the evil of my good ways. Does that make sense? I think it does."

Rosie grabbed Justin's hand with both hands. "Justin, we have to get out of here now."

He gave her a strange look. "Why? We can stay here forever like you said." He was set on staying in the Dark Realm.

"We have to leave now because Gorrog will destroy you." Rosie was rubbing Justin's hand, urging him to believe her. Justin looked down at her hands, watchful. Rosie's hands made their way up his toned arm and to his shoulders. He closed his eyes, relishing the feeling. She brought him into an embrace and kissed his neck. Justin's hands wormed their way up Rosie's back without bothering her wings. "Please believe me." she pleaded.

Justin's dark, deceitful eyes snapped open. _Please?_ That was out of character for an angel of darkness. His hands dropped and his body tensed. "Gorrog won't destroy me. He needs me."

Rosie broke away from him. "He's used you and now he's done with you. Please, let's go back." He needed to understand the gravity of the situation. Why wouldn't he listen? She had only known him for a short time, but she felt so drawn to him. She wanted to protect him.  
"No. I'm never going back. I'm no longer a wizard. I'm an angel of darkness." Justin whipped out his wand. He raised it into the sky and broke it into two pieces with his leg to prove his point. Wouldn't Gorrog be pleased with _that_! "Thanks to you, I now know where I belong."

Rosie backed away as some thunder rumbled a warning to the world. She bit her lip as Justin turned away from her, pocketing the pieces. "What've I done?"

Justin spun and flew into the air in celebration. Flying was so much fun and easy. He had picked it up so well. He flew high and then spiraled down. However, Rosie was gone. Justin looked left, then right, but saw she was nowhere in sight.

A cackle disrupted Justin's thoughts. Gorrog had appeared again in all his magnificence.

"Lord Gorrog!" Justin called. Gorrog rolled his eyes. _What a nuisance!_

"What is it now?" Gorrog's gruff voice was splattered with annoyance that Justin seemed void of hearing.

Justin dug into his pocket and brought out his wand. "Look what I have done for you! I have broken my wand and therefore relinquished my spot in the wizard competition so that I may serve you wholeheartedly."

Gorrog looked from the wand to Justin's proud face. The master of darkness could not believe the act the former wizard had done. He had given up so much power! He could've used that! _Waste, waste, waste_. Rosie sure had picked a stupid wizard.

Gorrog grunted, then dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

Justin bowed accordingly. "I understand you are tired and need rest. I will leave you at that. I need to find Rosie."

"Yes, take all the time you need with her." Gorrog hoped Rosie had a plan worked out by now, and this would give her the appropriate amount of time to fulfill his command. She would make an excellent queen. He didn't love her, though. Once she was the established queen, he would use her position for the image and her creative ideas, then he would suck her dry. He couldn't have any competition for the throne after all.

"Thank you, sir." Justin left, his wings bobbing up and down with each step he took.

...

Rosie was frantic. The world was making all the wrong choices. There was going to be so many teenage pregnancies. So many divorces. So much...she didn't want to go on with all the evil. The hurt of the world was bearing down on her. She couldn't think about that! She had to find Alex. Alex could help save Justin! But where was she? _Ah, c'mon, Rosie, think, _think!_ You've got to focus on Justin. Find Alex. Lock onto her presence and fly to her_...Rosie wandered the dingy streets of New York, hoping for a wisp of something Alex. Then Rosie stopped. She sat on a bench, hopeless. She couldn't sense Alex anywhere. Normally, angels can find people easily. Were wizards that difficult to trace? Rosie then got on her knees and did something she hadn't done since she had been a guardian angel: she prayed.

That was it! She sensed Alex and was drawn there. It didn't even feel as if she flew herself.

Alex had transported herself to a church of all places. Seeing Monty was too much. Alex had never dealt with something like that. She didn't know how to deal. The death was all to shocking and violent. It wasn't made for Disney shows. The sight of Tina flipping over the pure white angel's blood covered body was horrific. No one should die such a death. Especially an angel! With her parents on the way to the scene, well, Alex wouldn't have known what to do. They wouldn't known, but Alex was scared! Tina had disappeared so Alex fled. She hoped that if she left it alone, that she could possibly forget what happened. That she could return home and all would be normal again. But why did she feel like crap? She was remorseful for having the Guardian Angel Agency send the cute Monty to his death.

So Alex came to the church her and her family occasionally attended to pray. She didn't know what else to do; she was so desperate. Church was a place where troubled people went to feel better, right? That's the scene Rosie happened in on: Alex sitting in a pew. She appeared next to a near-tears Alex. The bad morality didn't affect the wizard in the empty church.

"Alex! I need your help! Your brother is being held by Gorrog. He's going to destroy him!"

Alex nearly jumped a foot. She looked away and wiped the tears that hadn't left her eyes, then looked to Rosie. "What do you mean?" Disbelief colored her face and tone.

"Sorry to scare you, but there isn't much time!" Rosie explained what had happened. The angel put her hands together and rubbed them nervously.

"Then why did you bring Justin to him?" Alex was outraged, worried. She reached into her boot, grabbed her wand, and pointed it at Rosie. Alex was shaking, but took a deep breath and was more sturdy. Rosie unconsciously took a step back. Alex narrowed her eyes, "You did this! This is your fault!"

"I was tricked! It was all part of a plan. I never expected to fall in love with Justin!" she paused, Alex was taken aback. "But now-now I can't get through to Justin! He's too far gone! The darkness inside him..." she trailed off looking down and ashamed. Then Rosie whispered, "I'm sorry."

Alex lowered her wand. She tossed her hair out of her face. "Hold on, are you crying? I thought you were an angel of darkness but you're starting to sound good."

Rosie looked at Alex helplessly and said with a laugh. "I guess that's what falling in love does to you."

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled. "Fine. I will help."

"Oh thank you, Alex! You're like-"

"Alright, alright, save the mushy stuff for the reunion. We've got some butt to kick...and save." Alex started to move as to leave, but stopped, "Wait, what's the plan?"

...

The angels at the Guardian Angel Dispatch Center were running amuck. The death of Monty on top of the Moral Compass being stolen had scared them. They were chaotic and panicked. Alex appeared, as planned, and was shocked by how disorganized they all were. She stopped the nearest angel and asked where Tina was.

After many tears and stutterings, the angel sniffed, "The brave soul, she went to-to-to the Dark Realm! She want-wanted to prove herself!" The angel cried.

"Wait, she can't go there by herself! She's too small! I've-I've got to go to her!" She surprised herself. "Huh, I actually care for her. Gah! I knew she was growing on me. Darn it!"

"You can't get to the Dark Realm unless you are an angel." the angel looked left and right. "Take these." the angel handed Alex a set of wings. "Use them well."

Alex gave the angel a skeptical look. "What're these supposed to do?"

"They're wings! Oh please be successful!" and with that the angel scurried away, not wanting to be caught giving away wings.

Alex held up the wings like how Zelda holds up items from the treasure chests. "Now how do I get these on. They should've came with instructions." she paused, then chuckled slightly, "Not that I would've read them anyway."

After several failed attempts of placing the wings on her head, stomach, and butt, Alex slid them on her back and they stuck! Alex felt a surge of good energy. Her life force felt surreal and pure and as white as milk. "Well this is weird." Alex felt giddy. She flew up into the air in delight, throwing her hands up wherever they pleased to go. A rare, genuine smile that wasn't enjoying other people's misery or cracking a joke snuck onto her face. She had never felt so _good_!

Suddenly she fell. The feeling was sort of like dropping when on a roller coaster, except it hurt when she landed. Guardian Angels weren't as powerful when the Moral Compass was set to Bad. And Alex remembered the reason she came to the Dispatch Center: Justin and the world needed her!

**Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! It's been a year since I updated this. To be honest, I forgot about it with all the hectic events happening in my life. So imagine my surprise when I discover **_**the last couple chapters **_**of this as I'm cleaning out files on my computer to transfer them to my new laptop. I'll post the chapters over the next few days after they're spell checked. :)**

"Rosie! ROSIE!" Gorrog called out, his bitter voice echoing throughout the Dark Realm. No answer. He scowled. Damn that angel. "Has anyone seen Rosie?"

"No, Master," an angel replied. He was loitering/guarding the terrace. "She flew off after that annoying angel snapped his magic stick." He looked around. "Are you sure he's cut out for this life?" he hissed scornfully. The angel had dark brown hair which he ran his hands through in a bored manner.

Gorrog sighed irritably. "Of course he isn't fit for this. He's an outsider," he readjusted himself in his seat, annoyed. "I've had it up to here with that little f-"

Justin flew onto the terrace, his black hair was tousled and wind blown. He had a malicious smile that enhanced the darkness in his face. "Lord Gorrog! I have discovered how to maximize efficiency and stability while in flight as to increase the speed-"

"Silence!" Gorrog stood up with an upraised hand. He swept his cape up behind him in a show-offy fashion. "You brought me the Moral Compass," he motioned at the angels of darkness standing around, "so I'm done with you."

Five angels seized Justin by the wings, hair, and arms. Justin struggled, but ended up only hurting himself. He cried out in pain. "Argh! No, wait, wait! Listen to me!"

Gorrog inclined his head to edge of the terrace. "I'm sick of your talk." The angels complied and forced Justin's head over the edge. His face was twisted with pain and confusion and fear. "No need to be afraid of heights...if you're an angel. But if you're an angel with no wings, then you have a problem."  
Justin's eyes widened in surprise. "No! Not my wings. How can you do this? I brought you everything you wanted!" The darkness inside suddenly took hold him. The shock in his eyes was replaced with rage. He was a malevolent angel of darkness. No one would take away his wings and get away with it. He would prove himself no matter the cost. Justin immediately bucked and knocked two angels of darkness away. That left room for Justin to kick an angel in the knees-who was yanking his hair; the angel fell. Two angels left. They were of a huge build and weren't budging nor relinquishing his arms. Justin pulled and kicked, but to no avail. His determination and anger had reached their climax; he unexpectedly flew up, and the angels of darkness were caught off guard. Justin was able to shake them off and they fell with a spine-crunching, wing-breaking crack onto the terrace. Justin glided back down, prepared for any challenge. More angels appeared and Justin adjusted his stance, an unmistakable lust in his eyes.

"Leave him alone!" a girly voice chimed. All looked around, puzzled. Tiny Tina sauntered into the area. The angels all turned their attention to the mini threat that just entered their midst. They were stupefied that such a small creature was supposed to be their avenger. To see what the others would do, an amused Justin casually leaned against the stone, crossed his arms, and watched the other angels chase and try to capture the tiny guardian angel. She was as slippery as a wet bar of soap. After Justin was satisfied watching the others miserably fail at catching a little girl-he scoffed-Justin ran at her and imprisoned her in his arms easily. He had plenty of practice with his younger siblings. He knew to have his victim facing away from him so it was more difficult for him or her-in this case, her-to escape.

"Gorrog, let me dispose of this pest," he demanded, "And prove myself worthy!" Justin looked at Gorrog with such a fire in his eyes that Gorrog was slightly impressed with the new angel's persistence and determination. Maybe having such a loyal ex-wizard could come in handy.

Tina squealed. She could feel how far gone Justin was. "Wait, no, no, Justin, I'm supposed to _save you_."

"Maybe you should be saving yourself." Justin replied in a cold, heartless tone. He no longer cared for the squeaky being fidgeting in his arms; the only thing on Justin's mind was power and glory.

Gorrog smirked, he looked at one of his angel of darkness maids and remarked. "Ooh, that's cold." He looked as the child struggled in Justin's arms and the angels were making their way to him. "No one aid him. Let him prove his loyalty." Then to Justin, "Show me that you deserve to keep those wings."

Cue the next angel to appear: Alex strutted unbalanced onto the terrace, a little disoriented. Justin's head snapped in her direction, his dark eyes narrowing, then widening. A flash of his old life and memories ran through his head as their eyes met.

"Justin! I know it doesn't look like it, but I'm here to help you." The sound was so sweet and kind and it brought back smells of warm cinnamon and burnt pancakes in the kitchen, the warmth from holding a wand and performing a spell, outdoing his siblings, his parents' proud faces, and the sight of his family, happily bickering. The voice of the newcomer was angelic. But that was what made it repulsive as well as heavenly. A time when he was happy. But he was happy now. Wasn't he? He'd never felt so free and alive and defiant. He could do whatever he wanted with no consequences that he had to face. Trouble was exciting instead threatening. The thrill of the dark called and allured him. And there was nothing or no one that would take him away from where his dark heart told him he truly belonged. He snorted; he was done with his old life. And with-with-with-

"Alex." the name came out of Justin's mouth half choked with love and half with disgust. It sounded deep as if Batman had breathed the very words. Tina escaped in the turmoil and ran over to hold hands with Alex.

Alex held her place with Tina at her side, taking in what Justin had become. "Justin, you're not an angel of darkness. You're a wizard, a good wizard, and you know in your heart you don't belong here and neither does that moral compass."

The look Justin gave Alex was skeptical, disbelieving, mocking. "I'm not leaving." He cackled evilly.

Alex searched his face for any warmth or understanding; all she saw was a cold, selfish angel of darkness. Her Justin wouldn't scorn her and the world so much...more the world than anything. _He's really gone. _Alex's eyes watered as the realization sunk in, but she continued to stare at Justin. Suddenly she let go of Tina's hand, flew as though towards Justin, then turned and grabbed the compass, and flew up. She wobbled as she flew, still unaccustomed to the weight and the flying. Justin shook himself out of shock of seeing his sister, reached up and caught hold of Alex's ankles, and violently yanks her back onto the terrace. She fell to the floor, the compass still cradled in her arms. Alex took a deep breath and jumped to her feet. Tina started kicking butt again as she was mobbed by some angels of darkness.

Alex quickly grabbed her wand from its place in her boot and raised it as it shone in warning. "That's it! No one come any closer!"

"Enough!" Gorrog yelled. His patience had thinned to a wisp. He rose and flew at Alex, snatching the wand from her hand. "Ha! A ha ha!" Gorrog started to wave the wand, but Rosie ran in and tackled him. The wand flew out of his hand and over the edge.

"No! My wand!"

Justin used this distraction as a chance to steal the Moral Compass back from Alex. He grabbed hold of it, but Alex caught onto his plan, and he was unsuccessful at wrenching it away from her. She still had a hold on the Moral Compass but now Justin did also. They wrestled with it.

"Let it go, Alex!"

"No you!"

Justin tried to throw Alex as he yanked and swung the compass. Luckily Alex had an iron-grip otherwise she would've been thrown to the ground. He persistently tried to violently pull it from Alex, but she clung to the compass like a cockle burr to a cotton shirt.

"Hold on, Alex, I'll take Justin down with a halo." Tina whipped a halo in Justin's direction. Justin, being the older and cunning brother he is, spun around so that Alex was the one hit. Tina was scooped up in an angel's arms as soon as Alex's hit the stone floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is where things get really intense. Angst between the two main characters. Thanks for reading!**

Alex gradually came to consciousness. Her head faintly throbbed, and her vision was blurry. She heard clinking as she readjusted herself to get her bearings; she was chained. In a jail cell. Guarded by Mister Angel of Dorkness himself: Justin. He was lounging against the opposite wall outside the jail looking out the window.

She yanked on the chains, then one at a time to no avail. After silently struggling-minus a few gasps of exasperation-Alex looked up at her brother. He was watching her with interest and amusement though no smile was on his face.

"Done?" Justin asked without emotion.

"Let me go, Justin," Alex demanded, giving the chains another pull. She hoped he would quit acting like this. This was not Justin at all. As much as she hated to think it, she missed her annoying perfect rule-following brother.

"I already have," Justin responded. Alex's mouth dropped as she understood what he meant.

"No, no...no, no, no!" Alex whimpered in disbelief. "You can't do that! You're my brother!"

"If you were smart, and believe me, you're not," Justin had a ghost of a mocking smile at his lips, "which is why I'm telling you it's best if you let me go, too."

Alex shook her head. "Justin?"

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry for what I did? Because I'm not." He walked away from the wall. "You have no idea what this is like," he gestured towards his wings and the place. "The power and freedom. I don't know why I'm the one here and you're there. You'd love this place. There's no rules, Alex, no rules. You're selfish and free-spirited."

"And you're not."

"You don't have to fight it, Alex."

Alex tried to convey her seriousness, "Justin, this isn't where you belong." She blinked. "Though it'd make winning the wizard competition easier-" she considered for half a second before stopping herself, "No! Stop being like this. This is _not _you!"

"It is now!" he huffed back. "You have no idea what I'm experiencing. It's actually how I picture how you feel all the time: unbound by society's rules, free to come and go as I please, so long as it pleases Gorrog, and following my desires and not catering to the well-wishes of others." He fluttered his hand as if to show the foolishness of the do-gooder he once was. "Here, I am welcomed and appreciated for my talents. The darkness is a brotherly place and no one is left behind in the crevices."

"I stuck you there one time and forgot for, like, two hours, whoop-de-doo," attacked Alex. "Forget it and move on."

"It was a half a day! You forgot me for half a day, magically crammed in some-some corner."

"Nuance! Justin, we need you back home." She scowled when she saw that he scoffed and looked away; he didn't believe her. "_I_ need you back home."

Justin didn't move his head. Alex had just uttered the words he thought she'd never admit. It must be a trick. His sister never cared about anyone other than herself. She probably meant that she needed him to clean up after her messes as usual. She never cared for him other than using him for his smarts.

Nodding and seeing that Justin wasn't going to answer, Alex continued, "It's true. I know we fight and disagree on everything, and I only come to you for when we screw up." Justin looked skeptical at her 'we'. "Fine, when I screw up. But still you're always there for me when I need you. I figure it's time I-" Alex took a deep breath in preparation for what she was about to say, "I return the, uh, favor. I can't live without you in my life, and I promise that if you come home with me I'll at least try to treat you better." The words that came out of her mouth were sincere and heartfelt and Alex had no idea where they came from. Perhaps some corner of her heart that surfaced on occasions when she meant to be honest and was scared of losing anyone close to her.

Alex stared at him hard, trying to gage his reaction. His eyes returned to their normal bright blue. He stared back and the vulnerability in his eyes was smitten by her selfless words. "I'm beyond saving" was all he said, shrugging. The sad, stone-cold truth. It was hard to admit and hard to refuse what she said, but...that wasn't his life anymore. He didn't belong there.

The tears in Alex's eyes brimmed over and left a trail down her cheek. The rejection and hurt she felt...she didn't want to focus on it. The world was on her shoulders and she felt a nagging obligation to put that first, but how could she do that when she couldn't even save her brother?

Suddenly the cell door opened and Justin was inside. He grabbed Alex by the scruff of her neck and looked like he was going to shake sense into her. His eyes, returning back to evil, were unreadable and cold. "You think you can win? You'll never be able to possess this kind of strength. Forget about me." He loosened his grip, saying, "Save yourself," and undid her restraints.

There was a flutter in Alex's soul. So he wasn't lost inside a black void! "Justin..."

"Go," he said, "I'll give you five seconds."

Though part of her wanted to debate him for more time, something inside her-the wings?-told her it was best to use what she was given. She took off without another word with hope aiding her strength. Justin-and the world-were not a lost cause. In fact, she was about to show a side she'd never seen.

. . .

Alex made a run for the compass. "Got it!" she cried happily. Hope and balance would be restored, or she would her life back, either worked for her. She heard Justin behind her, but she should've known he'd chase her to the end. She had got to something inside him at least. Alex, looking around for an escape, noted that Rosie appeared to...want to help?

"No, I got it." Gorrog suddenly grabbed Rosie, his hand is glowing.

"You wouldn't destroy me!" she cried.

"I made you!" he retorted.

Alex switched the hand on the Moral Compass to Good. Everyone covered their ears and Alex smiled at her thinking on her feet. She looked around at everyone and demanded an answer, "Where's Tina?"

"The half-pint? We threw her off the roof," an angel murmured through his teeth.

Alex was taken aback. She had no wings to fly and save herself. She was gone. But Alex wouldn't let herself think that. She had to have been saved by some miracle. Even if Alex had to fool herself into thinking she was safe and alive.

Justin came out of nowhere and rushed at her, taking control of the compass and changing it back to Bad. Alex forcefully grabbed by her wings and unable to break free.

In a strange and charged voice, Justin proudly declared: "My allegiance lies with Gorrog." And Justin bowed to present the compass to his master.

Gorrog laughed cruelly. "What a wonderful slave you'll make. Rise, new angel." Justin did so. "Welcome your newest hero, my friends!" Gorrog declared to his followers. "Who would've thought a former wizard would have so much potential for evil. Genius." The evil master gave his protege a thumbs up, which was promptly returned though his hands were still holding the Moral Compass.

"No!" Alex and Rosie cried out. Alex hadn't really succeeded at all.

Rosie wormed her way to Justin and, staring him in eyes, placed her hands on his. The warmth spread between the two and Justin felt the spark illuminate his very being. She tugged the Moral Compass out of his hands, gave him a reassuring smile, and threw it to Alex, who caught it and used it to whack her oppressor in the head.

Much to the shock of all around, Justin threw Rosie against a grimy wall and growled at her. His hands were itching to close around her throat. Something in him wanted to squeeze the life out of her and watch the glow fade from her eyes. He would show Gorrog and his new brethren that he could not be easily duped by lecherous desires and tricks.

**Thoughts/comments/criticism appreciated! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is it. The last chapter. And thus concludes Wizards Vs. Angels: The Darkest Days. Hope you've had as much fun reading as I did writing :)**

The air was bitter and so was the taste in Justin's mouth. There was nothing better than a crowd to perform in front of and Justin was itching for a show. Rosie was in such a vulnerable position and the surprise and hurt and guilt were painted on her face like a graffiti-filled alleyway. Holding Justin back with her own hands, she choked out, "Justin, I'm so, so sorry for everything that's happened. I pretended to fall in love with you to carry out Gorrog's plan, but along the way you touched my heart and made that love real."

The darkness in Justin's soul flinched. And then he became confused. He eyed Rosie up and down. She looked completely sincere and honest. This wasn't what Justin wanted. "What am I doing?" he whispered in awe at himself, giving himself a shake and letting go. The fury fled from his soul faster than dousing a candle with water. The thing missing in his dark life was love. It was the sole cure for the darkness enveloping his entirety. "You love me?"

Sensing Justin's resolve crumble, Gorrog approached the couple, "Justin, don't give in to it."

Justin turned his head back to his sister. "Take the compass to the guardian angels. I'll be fine." Their eyes locked and said all the things that were unsaid. With a curt nod, Alex disappeared.

Rosie and Justin held hands and kiss, smile. An unknown light comes down on both of them. Rosie's wings change color and her face brightens. Justin, however, falls to his knees as the wings literally burn off his back, blazing away the darkness in him. It robbed him of evil and felt like a nail was being pried out of every inch of him at the wrong angle. But with Rosie's hand in his, he withstood the pain and did so silently. When he stood up, his blue eyes shining with love and joy and light, he clasped Rosie to him again.

Gorrog was crestfallen and heartbroken. "Rosie. You have betrayed me and forsaken the Dark Realm. You are a liar and a player. I would've made you my Queen. And yet you settle for this...chump. Get out." He had to start from scratch with a new plan. His first order was to purge his warriors of any weak, good points.

"I'm gonna go too if that's okay with you." Justin added. Gorrog looked away and rolled his eyes. He had no use for them anymore. They were just thorns in his side. As he turned away from them, so did the rest of the angels, ostracizing them.

"Wrap your arms around me." Justin instructed Rosie as he held the pieces of his wand together. He mumbled a spell and they disappeared into the cloudless night air that held hopes of a bright future.

. . .

They landed in the Russo wizard lair. "Sorry, it's kinda hard to have a soft landing with a broken wand," Justin explained. He tossed the pieces of his wand onto the table. He'd deal with it later. There were more important things he had to discuss. If anything, Justin was bright and knew what had to be done the moment Rosie confessed her love.

Apologies were exchanged by Rosie and Justin. "Of course I forgive you." Justin stated as though it was obvious, but he knew it needed to be said.

"I'm so glad." Rosie smiled at him. Finally, someone who cared for him and wouldn't leave him.

Regret churned his stomach. Doing what was right was the hardest thing to do. "But we can't be together." The words burned on the way out. It meant he had found a match but not the right one for him.

No expecting a break up, Rosie's face fell. "What? Why?"

Justin took Rosie's hand to hopefully help convey the importance of her and her life. "Rosie, everything we've been through made me realize something. The world is fragile place. Always teetering between good and bad. I mean, look how easy it was for me to forget what's right. Of course I want to be with you, but the world needs another guardian angel more." As much as it felt good to be loved and say it, this wasn't what Justin wanted. He needed love, but in a different way from a different person.

Rosie ruffled his hair, a parting gesture. "You are such a good person. Oh, Justin. I don't know if I have what it takes to be a guardian angel again." She looked down.

The wizard lifted up the angel's head and hopes. "Hey, you saved me. When the whole world turned bad, you stayed good."

Her eyes were not won over. "Because of you." But then they gained understanding with the look Justin gave her and everything he said made sense. The world's balance needed caring and if he believed in her, it was all the hope she needed.

Justin gave her a small smile as they hugged goodbye and she stepped out of his life. Another chapter in his love life closed. Seems the right one for him would never appear.

. . .

The world is a cruel place. It continues to live even though a loss feels like death. Seasons change, birds migrate, and the pain ebbs away with time. And to Justin, Rosie was a beautiful, white dove and he couldn't hold her down when she could help the world that was literally balanced on a compass. Justin caressed a fallen white feather as he came to terms with his feelings and thought what about what the future could possibly hold that may entice him with the same passion as he had for his lost, but good, angel.

Alex strayed into the lair. "Justin, what're you doing still up? It's late."

The expression on Justin's face remained broken by loss and melancholia. "I stayed up because I owe you something." He stood up and reached for something by the table and presented it to Alex. "A two headed dog had it." Alex looked down and took it from Justin's smooth hands. He added cheekily, "Pretty sure it didn't start out that way."

The corners of Alex's mouth twitched up. "Thank you. What about your wand?"

Justin turned over his wand in his hand. "I, uh...I'll find a spell to fix it." It wasn't a big deal at the time so he shrugged it off. "And I owe you something else." He moved closer to her. "Thank you for saving me."

"It's for all the times you saved me when I wasn't so good. And for future time." Alex clarified. Oddly enough, she had a not so easy time accepting compliments from her brother. From everyone else she took their compliments to boost her ego, but her brother was a different story for some reason. Maybe it was because he rarely gave _her _compliments.

He looked at her hard, trying to make her believe and himself believe what he was about to say. "You saved the world today."

"You gave up the girl to protect it." Alex pointed out. She knew she didn't deserve all the credit. But something was bothering her. "Why do we have to keep dealing with stuff like this?" She wasn't expecting a real answer, but it felt good to say it outloud. Alex had been thinking it for a while and it never made any sense.

"We're wizards. I don't think we have a choice," Justin sighed. Alex leaned her head on Justin's shoulder and Justin put his head on Alex's, taking in the moment.

They were quiet for a while. Alex suddenly sat and spoke up, "We always have a choice." Justin said nothing. His sister laughed to herself. "Wow, who've thought that being so serious would make you shut up. I'll have to remember that for later."

Justin, copying her attitude, playfully chastised. "Don't ruin the moment."

"'Kay."

"So, do you intend on," he bit his lip in nervousness, "keeping your word? About what you said back about being a better to me and all that?"

Ever full of sarcasm, Alex narrowed his eyes and opened her mouth but then decided not to make a snarky comment. Instead, Alex smiled, breathed out, and placed one hand on Justin's and another in the air, "Angel's honor."

The End

**Thank you all for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
